Past and Present
by LuVsUx
Summary: This is a 1st person fanfic, and its all about Beastboys "Past and Present," duh. Read to find out if you like it.


**Past and Present**

LuVsUx

Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans, blood, guts, explicit language and other cool things would be a daily occurance in the Titans universe. That and Raven and Beastboy would already be dating.

* * *

A/N: I just want to say that this story will be told in a first person view. As you will read on it will be entirely Beastboys point of view, so thanks for viewing this story. Oh yeah, another thing is that Beastboy will be just a tad more smarter, so pardon that.

* * *

On with the Story... Rulers are fun.

* * *

Obey the Monkeys!

* * *

**_Ch.1 Hiyas_**

How far will you go, to take revenge for a crime long past. It's been ten years since it all started for me. Ten years for me to live on with the memories of all who died that day. Friends and family cut down while I could do nothing but watch. The pain that I felt watching _them_ slaughter the one that meant most to me. It tears at my heart everyday, hopingthat it didn't turn out the way it did. Nevertheless, no one will know any of it, it's a burden that will stay with me until I can avenge my loved ones.

My name is Garfield Logan, I am a member of the Jump Cities Teen Titans. Along side with me are Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven. Robin is the typical leader, he works constantly and always keeps his mind on the task at hand. Starfire is the more or less our air support and muscle, she's a Tameranian princess with an all to obvious attraction to Robin. Cyborg is cool, just by his name you can guess what he is, anyways he's the muscle and fire support. Raven she's a bit of a mystery but I know more about her then any of the others, she has telekinetic and telepathic powers, theirs allot more but several are too complex to explain. Lastly, theirs me, I have the ability to shapeshift my physical being into whatever animal I wish.

Now that you have a bit of a picture, I will continue on with my story. It was late summer in Jump City, the weather was great, the heat was slowly dissipating and the beginnings of autumn were already visible. Our whole summer was filled with the occasional villain trying to enslave the world or stealing a priceless jewel. Some nights I would go to the roof and just sit at the ledge, staring at the stars. Every night, the flashes of people screaming and running while everything around them were set ablaze. So much death, too much pain, I cried every time. I have no problems admitting this, anyone would, even you.

Well, one night while I was up on the roof, the memories started again. It's starting to bug me, I should put it behind myself but many conversations with the other Titans always seem to make me go back to that time. However, on that night it was different, it could have been some of that tofu I had growing with a little blue fuzz, or who knows what, but just thinking about it, it seemed a little different. Normally it starts off with me playing with some of my friends from school, then theirs fire, then running and screaming. That wasn't how it was this time, this time I saw one scene that I didn't remember before. As I was thinking about it I began to cry again, it hurt so bad, I didn't even hear it when someone was just right behind me.

It was Raven, she was the only other person up that late so I didn't have to look up. As she was walking towards me I motioned for her to sit next to me. We never really had much serious conversations, it was usually her yelling at me, sort of, her voice was always monotone. To this day I still remember that night, she wasn't wearing her normal leotard and hooded cape. Raven was actually wearing some kind of silk PJ pants, naturally it was a dark blue, but it fit her just right. The top she was wearing was also unforgettable, but who cares I don't even know why I'm talking about what she was wearing... Uh, well anyways, she sat down next to me and I asked her how long she was there. All she said was, "Long enough, to see the waterworks..."

It was stupid sort of but I thought it was time. I told her this, "For the whole time I was with the Titans I kept on a disguise to the way I felt and thought. For years I've played stupid and ignorant." But when I glanced over to her, I didn't even knew what hit me. I just started crying, not in that kind of way, my eyes just filled with tears, like someone turned on the sprinklers in my head. It was embarrassing to let anyone see that, but Raven seeing it was just like taking embarrassment and multiplying it by an infinite sum. All she did was stare at me like she always did, in a puzzled, 'Who cares kind of way.' Typically she said sarcastically, "What, did the other boys pick on you again?" Her sarcastic remarks always cheered me up, don't know why exactly though, I couldn't help but smile.

"I've noticed you always seemed to be hiding something, but if you always kept a guise since day one, then who are you." She had said to me. Now that I think about it, she made sense, they never knew the real me, huh..., I didn't catch that when she said it that night. I think I said something like, "Well, for one I'm not a complete idiot, that was made up." She just looked at me, I bet I totally fooled her on that one. "Every intellectual remark and intricate ridiculing I understood, and taken to heart. Forget about it though, you were just insulting the pseudo-Beastboy, I don't care." After that we just spent a couple of minutes gazing at the nighttime scenery of the ocean and sky.

We were having a pretty good time just thinking to ourselves, and taking in the sight of a full moon, and a sky full of stars. What happened next freaked both of us out... But that is a story for another time, ask me later if you want to hear more, it gets pretty interesting. Well, I'm getting tired and Cyborg wants a Gamestation marathon starting at eight o'clock in the morning to midnight. I need all the energy I have to beat him and Robin. Come back next time and let me know if you want to know more...

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Was it an okay beginning... Who cares anyway. Why don't you review and give me pointers, or just flat out berate me. Just so then I could do better and make a decent fanfic. Laterz...DOT DOT DOT DOT...Kittie...

* * *

Asians are funny... We have brown skin and squinty eyes... I'm Asian and I like it...

* * *


End file.
